radiatafandomcom-20200215-history
Cross Ward
'Captain Cross Ward '(クロス•ワード) is the silver-haired knight captain of the Noire Mouton Brigade in the Radiata Knights, he is also a noble judging by his pre-arranged future marriage with Ridley Silverlake. During the events of Radiata Stories, Cross plays a major role as an antagonist as he believes that the fairy creatures are lesser than human and should be treated as such. His role as an antagonist increases if the Fairy Path is chosen. Pre Split Run in with the Rose Cochon Cross makes his first appearance in the game shortly after the Blood Orc that injured Ridley Silverlake and the Light Elf Hap. He disagrees with Ganz Rothschild's decision to let Lord Nogueira perform the Transpiritation Ritual on Ridley and Hap and offered to carry Ridley back to Radiata Castle. Once the group reached the castle he took Ridley up to the Infirmary. Ridley's Birthday Party During Ridley's birthday party Cross was open with his displeasure of Jack Russell, an ex-knight, being in the castle and smugness when Ridley told him that she did not want to marry him. Seizing of Earth Valley & Slaying the Earth Dragon Later in a meeting to discuss the Dwarves raising the prices of their goods Cross pushed for a military solution. Salute Larks agreed to send General Dynas Stone, Cross and the Noire Mouton Brigade to Earth Valley as a bluff. When it became apparent that the Dwarves would not and could not lower their prices Cross lost patience and unleashed the Noire Mouton Brigade. He seized the valley, killed and enslaved many dwarves. Shortly after the seizing of Earth Valley Baade, the earth dragon came to stop the human invaders. After killing and injuring many members of the Noire Mouton and additional Royal Radiata Knight personnel Cross managed to injury Baade and seal his essence in an orb Cross seemed to carry on his person. Human Path Meeting about the Dragons Wind Valley & the Wind Dragon By the time Jack arrived at Wind Valley much of the Noire Mouton Brigade have been injured or killed by the wind dragon. Cross was knocked out and taken to the castle after Jack and Dynas battled the wind dragon. Run in with the Fire Dragon During the wait for the newly reinstated and promoted Captain Jack Russell's forces, the rest of the Fort Helencia Assault Force was ambushed by Parsec, the Fire Dragon at Faucon Gate. By the time Jack arrived many members of the Noire Mouton Brigade have been injured or killed by the dragon, Cross in his over confidence told Jack to stay back and that he would kill the dragon himself. While Cross charged the dragon he did not realize that dragon was about to use its fire breath on him, Dynas knocked Cross out of the way just in time, sacrificing the general's own life. Parsec became distracted when he noticed Jack, Cross took advantage of this and stabbed the dragon. Injured and not wanting to harm Jack, Parsec retreated to Fire mountain. The two captains reported to Lord Larks the death of Dynas. Cross insisted they attack the fire dragon, after Lucian informed Larks where the injured dragon has fled Larks agreed to let Cross and Jack's units go to Fire mountain. Cross insisted that the Noire Mouton could handle it on its own and that he himself would slay the dragon but Larks insisted on the both of them going. Larks later confided in Lucian that he felt Cross and Jack were their last hope. Cross started off immediately for Fire Mountain, but by the time he got there Jack had already killed the dragon. Cross cries out in anger "Damn you!" as he is left alone in the chambers of the now dead fire dragon. Battle of Lupus Gate While Ridley visits Jack for the last time before she goes to the City of White Nights she informs Jack that Ganz found out who it was that brought the blood orc who hurt Ridley north, but before she could say more than "someone you know" she experienced major pain and started to speak ancient elf. Ridley left Radiata with Gawain Rothschild only telling Jack that the Fairy Creatures plan to attack Radiata, keeping Cross' '' secret. Jack relays the information to Larks who orders ''Cross and Jack to guard Lupus Gate, despite Cross' '' strong opinion that he should be guarding Faucon Gate and that Jack is a fool. Just before the Battle of Lupus Gate Jack asks what ''Cross thinks of the war, just then a huge army of various fairy creatures begin to storm the gate. Cross responds "I believe in me. I believe in the power of my sword. I am a warrior! I fight for all that is due to me as a warrior. The acclaim! The praise! The honor!" then leads the Noire Mouton Brigade into battle. After the battle is won and Lord Zane succumbs to Algandars, Cross is witness to the Silver Dragon flying away from the Castle. He determines that it is a prey worthy of his skills as a hunter and takes the remaining members of the Noire Mouton into pursuit. Silver Dragon & Death Cross and some of his men stopped and questioned Jack when he arrived at the edge of the City of White Nights. Cross told him that Jack is not needed and to go home, but once Jack told him that he was not here for the dragon and only wanted to bring Ridley home, he laughed at Jack. Cross allowed Jack to continue but warned him to stay out of his way before continuing his hunt. Once Cross reached the top of the Gold Dragon Castle the Silver dragon proved to much, killing the Noire Mouton Brigade. All that is left is the captain, laying extremely injured on the floor of the Gold Dragon Castle. Cross sees Jack reach the top with Lucian and him stopping Ridley before she could become the vessel of the Gold Dragon. Cross warns Jack not to trust Lucian and that he is the Silver Dragon before Lucian kills him. Fairy Path Wind Valley & the Wind Dragon Lord Larks orders Dynas and an extremely arrogant Cross to Wind Valley to slay the wind dragon. While camping nearby wind valley Ganz, Rynka and Flau overheard Cross and some of his men talking about how they brought the blood orcs that the Rose Cochon, Natalie Nanette and Leonard Ford encounter in the Nowem Region so that they would attack the City of Flowers. Later, Cross has Adele Russell imprisoned and interrogated for information on Jack, assuming that they have been in contact with each other. Slaying the Fire Dragon Along with Dynas, Cross managed to track down and trap Parsec in Fire Mountain. Before Cross could finish off the dragon Jack arrived. After a quick battle Cross easily defeated Jack and took the orb that Jack got from Kain. Cross Realizes that it was an orb that allowed him to defeat the earth dragon and used it to seal Parsec. Cross would have killed Jack if it where not for the timely arrival of Gawain Rothschild. Once they returned to the castle Dynas ordered Cross to release Adele only to be informed that she has escaped while the two where chasing the fire dragon. Dynas said that he would mention that in his report to Larks about Cross' ''recent behavior. Battle of Fort Helencia ''Cross took his troops to attack Fort Helencia without Dynas' permission hoping to crush the nonhumans once and for all. Jack duels and defeats Cross, but by Ridley, Gawain and Dynas' insistence, Cross was spared. Dynas goes to take Cross and the surviving knights back to Radiata; Dynas were to inform Lord Larks of Cross' insubordination but Cross kills him. Cross would then pin the blame on Dynas for the recent attack; Larks had then promoted Cross to General over all forces, unknowingly of Cross' treachery. The Silver Dragon Aphelion Cross soon gather the knights for another attack but he sees the silver dragon Aphelion, flying from the castle to the south. Believing it to be the ideal mark for a 'dragon slayer', he and his Brigade set out to hunt it down. Jack, along with Ganz, are heading south too to get Ridley back before she became the gold dragon's vessel. The two groups meet on route and they fight it out. Jack defeats Cross again but this time chose to spare him, despite Cross demanding Jack to finish him off. Aphelion soon arrived and as Cross goes to face him, Aphelion instantly destroyed him, leaving no remains of him behind. Category:Characters Category:Non-recruitable Characters Category:Radiata Knights Category:Human